Esprit d'intérêt
by Petit Renard Rouge
Summary: La guerre est finie. Hermione travaille au ministère. Evidement tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que Malfoy vienne mettre son grain de sel, et ce, pas uniquement dans les dossiers ministériels de la charmante Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Heure à la montre d'Hermione Granger : 10 h 54.

_Aujourd'hui 15 Mai 2005 :_

_6 h 00 : Réveil_ … Fait.

_6 h 15 : Séance de jogging sur Regent's Park_ … Fait.

_7 h 30 : Rentrer + Douche + Nourrir Pattenrond. Vérifier email_ … Fait.

_8 h 00 : Départ pour le Ministère. En route, passer des appels et répondre aux messages en retard_ … Fait.

_8 h 55 : Arrivée au bureau. Checker des nouveaux dossiers. Café_ … Fait.

_9 h 30 : Petit déjeuner avec la déléguée moldue_ … Fait.

_10 h 15 : Retour au bureau. Valider l'affaire des salaires des délégués moldus et celle sur la fraude des échanges de Galions + Porter les dossiers à signer sur le bureau Hedge_ … Fait.

_10 h 25 : Passer au département de la protection moldue pour compléter et signer le dossier de Percy sur l'affaire de l'explosion de l'usine de Chewing-gum détonnant_ … Fait

_10 h45 : Passer au département de la défense interne pour voir Harry. Lui signer son mandat_ … Fait.

_11 h 00 : Retour d'Hedges. Présentation du dossier… _

- … Oh ! Merlin ! Le dossier des accords financiers Moldus-Sorciers !

La jeune femme tourna les talons, quitta son bureau et se précipita au département des finances.

10 h 56.

En juin de cette année, on célèbrera les sept ans de capitulation de la guerre civile sorcière. Le Royaume-Uni du côté de la frontière des sorciers ressort à peine de sa reconstruction. Le monde magique a subi une complète restructuration des pouvoirs législatifs, judiciaires et militaires. L'administration a été bouleversée après l'infiltration dévastatrice des mangemorts au cœur des rouages du ministère.

Tout d'abord, au lendemain de la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort, une vague de procès a été lancée à travers le pays afin de le « purger » des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant des mois des Aurors délégués par l'Ordre du Phoenix ont poursuivi sans relâche tous ceux qui avaient commis des crimes au nom de l'idéologie du Maître Noir. Quelques uns n'ont pas voulu se rendre et ont préféré le suicide. En majorité, ils ont été prit alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir en territoires moldus – ce qui fut observé comme un comble par l'opinion publique aux vues de leurs idéologies et de leurs actes. Ils ont été jugés pour crimes contre l'humanité et emprisonnés à Azkaban à perpétuité. Pour les autres, certains ont été tué alors qu'ils refusaient de se rendre et d'autres ont malgré tout réussi comme Greyback ou Rosier à échapper aux prises de la défense interne naissante. Au ministère, beaucoup de places avaient du être remplacées, et pour cause, le « départ précipité » des mangemorts avait fait de lui un vrai gruyère administratif.

Dans un deuxième temps, dans un optique de reconstruction, le ministère de la Magie avait conclut des accords avec Gringotts et l'ensemble des principales banques sorcières pour le débloquement de fonds visant au redressement économique et institutionnel. Une compagne de désarmement mené l'aide de l'Ordre Phoenix a également été lancée afin de mettre fin aux réseaux terroristes de Voldemort. Des aides et des associations ont été créées afin de venir en aide aux victimes directes du conflit, à ceux que la guerre avait touchés par son horreur ainsi qu'aux populations exilées. A la sortie du conflit, Sainte Mangouste fut mis en relation avec des hôpitaux du reste de la Grande-Bretagne.

Enfin, dans le but majoritaire d'éviter un nouveau conflit de la sorte, l'Ordre du Phoenix dont Arthur Weasley avait été mis la tête pour assurer une régence, avait pris provisoirement la dictature du ministère malgré la présence effective de Kingsley Shacklebolt à sa tête et mis en place un nouveau programme de défense interne dont Harry Potter était le chef. Des accords de maintien de la paix et des traités de non-production et de non-commerce de magie noire avaient été ajoutés aux droits juridiques sorciers. Un nouvel amendement sur l'égalité droits et des devoirs des sangs-mêlés et des sangs-purs avait été exceptionnellement rédigé et voté à l'unanimité par le Magemagot pour être apporté à la constitution du gouvernement magique.

De plus, un développement des relations Moldus-Sorciers avait été observé ainsi qu'une amélioration notable de la protection apportée aux sans-pouvoirs. Une armée alliant les deux mondes avait été crées dans ce but et des délégués défendant les intérêts de chaque partie furent intégrés dans chacun des gouvernements.

Conséquence de ces réformes et de changements fondamentaux, de nouveaux départements avaient été créés au sein du ministère tel que celui de la défense interne et celui des relations Sorciers-Moldus.

Hermione était secrétaire déléguée de direction au département des intérêts Moldus. A la fin de la guerre, elle avait œuvré dans de nombreuses associations qui s'occupaient des populations exilées et notamment des moldus qu'on avait fait s'expatrier à cause de la Terreur des mangemorts et du climat dangereux de Londres comme ses parents. Active, militante et travailleuse qu'elle avait été au cœur même du problème et avait rapidement pris, presque malgré elle, des places plus importantes dans ces œuvres et puis peu à peu d'autant plus dans cette administration naissante.

Aujourd'hui, aux talons du directeur d'un des nouveaux départements en pleine expansion au ministère de la magie, celui des intérêts moldus, elle était chargée du compte-rendu de l'ensemble des dossiers qui impliquaient les Moldus de près ou de loin ainsi que de la gérance quasi-complète des principaux dont son supérieur était en charge de représenter. Son département travaillait en étroite collaboration avec celui des relations Moldus-Sorciers, celui de leur protection ainsi que celui des nouvelles forces armées qui abritait la force conjuguée. Si son directeur était l'image du département, elle en était, sinon la tête pensante, du moins la naïve et pieuse clé de voûte de cette nouvelle idéologie de paix entre les Sorciers et les Moldus, entre les Sangs-Purs, les Sangs-Mêlés et les enfants de Moldus. A ses ordres, elle avait une secrétaire de vingt ans plus âgée qu'elle qui lui simplifiait au plus sa vie « matérielle » - du moins au bureau – dont la jeune fille n'avait pas soucis.

10 h 58. Hermione franchit les portes du département financier, un des plus anciens, des plus vastes et naturellement des plus riches départements du ministère. Basé au centre de l'administration, il jurait franchement avec l'agrandissement périphérique des nouvelles sections – ou plutôt était-ce l'inverse. La jeune femme ne fit pas attention au décor faste et à la majesté du grand hall – au grand plafond – qu'elle traversait en courant mais se préoccupa seulement de ne pas glisser sur la dalle en marbre avec ses talons « réglementairement » imposés par sa secrétaire – au département des Intérêts moldus, on avait mis de la moquette exprès. Elle évita les chefs industriels venus vendre leurs victoires pour gagner de nouveaux marchés. Elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur en s'excusant après avoir bousculé un homme qui en sortait à peine. Elle se rendit au premier, à l'étage des transactions internationales et de l'accueil des affaires poly-patriotiques.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce département : trop superficiel, trop d'hypocrisie et trop de propres souvenirs très désagréables. Elle y venait le plus rarement possible : peut-être d'ailleurs était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait « oublié » d'y venir chercher ce dossier – malgré tout le poids politique et juridique que ce dernier représentait. Quant à l'hypocrisie et au côté superficiel, il fallait qu'elle corrige ses préjugés sur le monde du bien parlé et de l'élégance : le collège était fini et l'idéologie d'une bucheuse de bibliothèque avait pris fin pas qu'elle ne le soit plus – on ne change pas sa nature – mais le monde adulte a ses réalités que l'adolescence ignore : la société entre autre. La faute aux mauvais souvenirs si elle gardait malgré les années ses préjugés.

Inspirant pour chasser tout cela, elle finit sa course au comptoir du secrétaire des transactions. Elle lui sourit et redressa son tailleur. Elle était sortie avec lui, trois ans plus tôt. Peut-être était-il le seul du quartier financier qu'elle appréciait – bien qu'après elle, il soit sortit avec le frère d'Eric Hedge, son directeur à elle.

Le dossier des accords financiers Sorciers-Moldus, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Je t'attendais plus tôt, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, sourit et tendit la main pour attraper le dossier. Il rit et lui donna le dossier de la première pile. Elle ouvrit la première page pour vérifier et signa son registre. Elle repartit en rougissant alors qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil. 10 h 59 min 45s.

La jeune femme se précipita à son bureau. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, le téléphone – les affaires moldues en nécessitait un – sonna. Hedge venait apparemment de rentrer à peine : il contournait son bureau pour venir s'y asseoir. Hermione jura poliment et à mi-voix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa secrétaire qui lui sourit et prit pour elle l'appel, qu'elle mit gracieusement en attente. La jeune femme la remercia avec la poitrine soulagée de cette inquiétude. Elle se précipita dans le bureau de son directeur.

Ils se saluèrent. Hedge s'assit et elle vient à ses côtés lui donner le document des accords financiers.

- Avez-vous le dossier des Chewing-gum détonnant ? L'interrompit-il dans son mouvement.

- Le… Le voulez-vous ? S'étonna-t-elle le plus élégamment qu'elle put pour cacher sa surprise.

- Je voudrais le signer avant que vous ne me présentiez ce dossier qui à coups sûrs va nous prendre un temps fou.

Il lui sourit pour appuyer sa demande. La jeune femme lui sourit maladroitement en retour. Elle sortit du bureau, posa ce qu'elle portait sur le sien, en fit le tour et chercha le dossier du matin qu'elle avait arrangé avec Percy.

Son bureau, adjacent à celui de son directeur, était, comme on peut aisément l'imaginer lorsque l'on connaît le personnage, débordant de dossiers et de papiers qui, même s'ils étaient, et pour le coup ils l'étaient vraiment, classés et rangés donnaient l'impression d'être éparpillé dans un parfait désordre. Peut-être l'impression était-ce due au fait que la comparaison faite avec ses deux collègues, son plan de travail était absolument rempli d'un coin à l'autre. On ajoutait facilement aux documents empilés à outrance, un ordinateur portable, un téléphone et une télévision en hauteur et toujours allumés dont personne au ministère hormis ceux qui travaillaient dans les trois départements chargés des moldus – et encore… – en connaissait l'utilité, et aucun de ces sorciers ne trouvaient le bruit de ces objets ni agréable ni passionnant.

Heureusement pour elle, et par ce que d'autres auraient pu appeler un miracle, Hermione trouva son dossier en moins de quelques secondes. Elle fit à nouveau le tour de son bureau tout en prenant soin d'éviter les notes de services et autres communications ministérielles qui volaient avec impatience et s'accumulaient assez rapidement au dessus de son bureau. Elle récupéra le dossier des accords financiers Moldus-Sorciers et rejoignit son directeur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa présentation, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sa secrétaire, dont le bureau faisait face au sien, venait à peine de partir déjeuner en lui laissant sur ses dossiers une note en fluo éclatant – pour être certaine que la jeune femme ne le manque pas – sur laquelle elle rapportait le nom, le numéro et la requête de la personne qui l'avait appelée plus tôt.

Hermione soupira et sourit quand son directeur passa derrière elle en prenant son manteau. Elle déposa ses papiers sur son bureau et alla pour s'asseoir.

- Vous ne venez pas manger ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait son manteau, visiblement à peine moins surpris qu'amusé.

- Hum… Non, répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire. J'ai du travail encore.

Il rit doucement et lui jeta un coup d'œil brillant avant de sortir de la pièce. Hermione ne le remarqua pas, et après avoir vérifié sa boîte mail, elle composa le numéro de téléphone que lui avait laissé sa secrétaire. Elle prit à peine le temps de s'amuser du fait qu'elle appelait le ministre de l'économie du Royaume-Uni en personne, un poste et un homme qui avait toujours fasciné son père. Sa secrétaire décrocha.

Alors qu'ensemble elles fixaient un rendez-vous qui pouvait convenir aux deux partis, Hermione remarqua un dossier à l'endroit même où elle avait posé un instant le dossier des échanges financiers pour prendre celui de Percy. Alors qu'elle raccrochait, elle se pencha pour s'en saisir. Il provenait du département financier et n'avait aucun rapport avec le monde moldu. Elle en déduit que le secrétaire du département financier le lui avait remis par erreur. Elle se promit de le lui rapporter à la fin de son service.

Néanmoins, sa curiosité étant très grande, elle ne put se retenir de l'ouvrir pour le feuilleter de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau plan économique pour « améliorer la bourse magique ». Hermione s'intéressa de plus près au dossier. Ce n'était plus un simple de dossier, mais une proposition en vue d'être appliquée. Il ne manquait plus que l'autorisation du conseil constitutionnel. A vrai dire, l'affaire paraissait classique : un plan de relance économique. Pourtant, peu à peu, plus Hermione avançait dans la lecture plus ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ce projet visait à exempter d'impôts les plus riches actionnaires afin qu'ils puissent « continuer à jouer leurs actions et booster le marché économique ». La jeune femme dut relire à deux fois l'exposé du projet avant d'y croire vraiment ses yeux. Qu'y avait-t-il de plus absurde ?

Hermione se demanda comment un tel projet avait pu être ne serait-ce que tolérer par les institutions inférieures. Certes, ce projet avait des avantages financiers qui permettraient aux plus riches d'investir encore plus aisément, plus facilement et avec moins de risques. Cela serait alors un filet économique qui éviterait une crise économique – et encore, elle avait des doutes. Mais ce projet était totalement absurde.

D'abord, ce plan d'imposition, beaucoup moins que pour « booster » l'économie du pays, servirait principalement à engraisser les plus riches, au dépend évident de l'Etat et de ceux qui travaillent pour eux : faire des plus riches du pays, des gens encore plus riches. Où était la logique de progression ?

Ensuite, ce plan était parfaitement sectaire et implicitement complètement contraire au nouveau principe d'égalité des Sangs-purs et des Sangs-mêlés. Car qui disait les plus riches sorciers, disait pour la plus grande majorité, les plus vieilles dynasties, et qui disait vieilles dynasties sorcières, disait Sang-purs. Hors il était inacceptable qu'une proposition aussi novatrice qu'elle se présentait l'être soit si plaisamment acceptée par un parlement d'autant plus un parlement qu'on voulait progressiste et évolutif.

Hermione s'échauffa tant et si bien, qu'elle se promit fermement qu'elle ne laisserait pas une telle proposition bafouer les nouveaux principes du ministère de la magie et quel qu'en soit son pouvoir, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour stopper ce projet dont clairement on avait ignoré l'injustice.

Alors qu'elle s'armait de sa plume et d'une feuille pour alerter le conseil constitutionnel, elle jeta un œil à la dernière page du dossier de proposition pour y voir le nom du commanditaire.

Lorsqu'elle vit la signature son cœur manqua un battement et elle retint un râle de colère. Il s'agissait du nouveau grand actionnaire qui possédait une immense fortune qui avait triplé depuis la fin de la guerre. _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Go on ?


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! :D

Réponses aux Reviews :

Lovehermydrago: Ahah ! Je suis ravie que tu ais un bon feeling pour cette histoire. On a écrit le deuxième chapitre a deux (et ca sera le cas pour reste de l'histoire * Entschuldigung : notre nouvel auteur *) et j'espère qu'il t'enthousiasmera autant que le premier. Hihi ! Merci pour ton soutien…

Redblesskid : Et alors ? L'entrée en scène de Malfoy t'a conquise ? Merci pour ta review.

Shlikah-Sparriah : Ahah ! Malfoy va avoir chaud aux fesses (ses jolies fesses…) Elles vont en prendre pour leur grade, foi d'Hermione ! Merci pour ta review.

Entschuldigung : Oui, je me suis amusée à écrire ce deuxième chapitre avec toi. Contente d'être venue vivre chez toi quelques jours. I gonna miss U. (Hug)

**A l'adresse des lectrices et lecteurs :** Petit Renard Rouge est une adresse qui cache en réalité deux auteurs : Entschuldigung et Orgueil. Le premier chapitre a été écrit par Orgueil (j'écris actuellement la note) bien qu'Entschuldigung (imprononçable) ait bien largement soufflé les idées. Huge hug à l'intention d'Entschuldigung…

Ps : Désolée pour les fautes d'accents, on écrit sur un clavier anglais.

Bon je reprends le flambeau *Entschuldigung* : Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour Orgueil qui ne sait pas utiliser de clavier Anglais (contente de passer mes vacances avec toi)...et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Petit Renard Rouge !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

Draco s'allongea sur le dos et poussa un long soupire. Il étendit les bras et croisa les mains sous sa nuque. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa poitrine. Son souffle était erratique. Il sentait des fourmis dans le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Sa tête tournait légèrement comme sous l'effet d'une drogue. Il sentait son ventre se détendre.

Une main se posa sur sa poitrine, délicate comme une plume. Il baissa le menton et lança un long regard aux ongles rouges et aguicheurs. Lentement, il remonta ses yeux le long de ce bras blanc et maigre jusqu'au visage fin de la jeune fille. Sa bouche trop grande et trop rouge déformait son sourire amoureux en rictus vénal. Sa chevelure blonde, épaisse et en désordre écrasait ses traits fins. D'un mouvement sec et d'un sourire hypocrite, il dégagea cette main qui quémandait une tendresse indue.

Il s'assit, nu, sur son lit et, ne laissant pas à la jeune fille le temps de le rattraper, il se leva et passa un peignoir sur ses épaules qu'il noua à la taille, cachant sa peau claire. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, invitant la jeune fille à partir.

Abandonnant son peignoir, il se glissa dans la douche. Le jet brulant éveilla ses muscles roidis et irrita ses nerfs. Cette secrétaire du bureau de la législation avait décidément de bons talents en plus de _faciliter_ leurs démarches administratives… Il laissa couler l'eau et revenir à lui l'âpre de la réalité, abandonnant l'ivresse de l'amour. Il massa son épaule endolorie. Foutu ministère ou les gens presses vous bousculent sans manière ! Quand il sortit, la buée s'échappa du tube. La froidure de la pièce enveloppa sa peau humide et tendit ses muscles. Il quitta la pièce et entra dans le dressing attenant.

Il chercha prestement dans ses placards. Il enfila un caleçon, des chaussettes et un pantalon pincé des deux cotes.

- Hum, hum… Toussa une petite voix à l'entrée du dressing.

Draco releva brusquement la tête, les mains sur sa ceinture. Il détailla la nouvelle venue d'un regard méprisant. Elle se tenait droite, haute sur ses talons pointus et étroite et menue dans son tailleur gris. Ses bras croisés sentaient le reproche ses longs ongles sur ses doigts fins semblaient comme des griffes ses yeux sombres murmuraient de colère et ses lèvres fines étaient pincées avec pitié.

Il détourna le regard, las, et attrapa sa chemise. Elle s'approcha d'un pas ferme alors qu'il la passait, et commença à boutonner sa chemise, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son fils.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle arrangeait son col, brisant le silence maladroit.

Draco se dégagea brusquement en poussant un râle agacé. Cette simple question l'irritait à l'image de cette mascarade qui s'était établi entre eux. Il la jaugea un moment pour se laisser le temps de répondre. Quelle meilleure manière de lui faire comprendre à quel point tout ceci le fatiguait ? Ne pouvait-elle pas agir comme toutes les autres femmes trompées et simplement tirer sa révérence ?

- Comme un bébé, répondit-il avec sarcasme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle baissa la tête et serra les dents. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour former un bouclier. Il la haïssait, elle l'aimait il la trompait, elle lui restait capricieusement fidele il était agressif, elle ne le voulait pas. Une maladie purulente avait contaminé leur relation. Elle redoutait chaque fois qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate. C'était triste d'en être arrive là…

- Cesse de croire aux contes de fées, Pansy, soupira Draco d'une voix faible et ennuyée. Ne fais pas semblant de vouloir faire de moi un homme comblé. Tu n'en es pas capable. Cesse de te voiler la face !

Elle laissa tomber ses bras, releva la tête et sourit maladroitement. Elle ignora ses mots pour éviter le conflit. Elle noua sa cravate autour de son cou.

- Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Draco soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Une fois de plus, elle jouait à l'autruche, elle cachait sa tête dans la terre pour ne pas se confronter au danger. Leur alliance n'était qu'une mascarade. Pourtant, il le savait, elle ne craquerait jamais. Elle ne lui rendrait jamais sa liberté. Elle continuerait de le tenir et d'enfouir sa tête sous terre.

- T'as qu'a prendre un truc pour Blaise ce soir, mâcha-t-il en balançant son bras d'un geste exaspéré. Ca lui fera sans doute plaisir …

Il attrapa la veste de son costume et sortit de la pièce, agacé. Jusqu'à quand cette femme continuerait-t-elle à jouer les pantins ? Jusqu'à quand viendrait-t-elle piétiner son amour propre chaque matin ou elle saurait qu'il lui a été infidèle ? Draco soupira. Elle resterait avec lui aussi longtemps que le nom de Malfoy continuerait à être prestigieux, qu'il serait riche et qu'elle aurait des sentiments pour lui. Par intérêt.

Et lui ? Pourquoi restait-il lié à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il trompait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il la détestait davantage chaque fois qu'elle ignorait sciemment qu'il la trompait. Il la trompait ! Plus elle faisait tout pour éviter le conflit entre eux, plus il avait de raisons de la haïr. Draco gronda au fond de lui. Il s'énervait lui-même. Il restait avec cette femme pour sauver sa peau. Simplement pour sauver sa peau…

Leur parents les avaient promis à l'adolescence. Pour les Parkinson, avoir une fille mariée à l'unique fils Malfoy revenait à avoir une fille mariée à un duc, ou un prince. Pour les Malfoy, faire alliance avec les Parkinson permettait de perpétrer dignement la lignée, d'avoir un fils de sang pur.

Quand la guerre avait explosé, le père de Pansy avait envoyé sa fille en Russie pour qu'elle échappe au conflit. Draco et elle avaient une correspondance régulière. Il lui confiait ses secrets de guerre et ses blessures elle l'encourageait et lui rappelait les vertus des héros. A cette époque, elle était pour lui la femme avec laquelle il se voyait vieillir à la fin de la guerre. Elle avait toutes les qualités des femmes de son rang : intelligente, belle, vertueuse, appliquée et d'un caractère fort.

Draco était espion pour le compte des mangemorts pendant la guerre, comme Blaise et quelques autres fils de mangemorts de leur année. Ils n'avaient pas reçu la marque afin qu'ils se fondent dans la masse. Draco avait été un des meilleurs agents, discret, élégant et efficace, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre et interroger par l'Ordre du Phoenix pour les informations qu'il détenait. Il devait à Blaise et à Pansy sa liberté.

A la fin de la guerre, Pansy était rentrée en Angleterre. Ses parents, très prudents pendant le conflit, n'avaient pas été accusés ni inquiétés d'être des mangemorts. Blaise n'avait pas été accusé. Les parents de Draco en revanche avaient eux, été condamnés à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban. Draco lui-même avait fait l'objet d'une accusation lancée par l'Ordre qui l'avait fait prisonnier pendant la guerre. Cependant, comme il ne portait pas la marque et que le rapport d'interrogatoire de l'Ordre n'était pas explicite concernant son implication dans le réseau mangemorts, il n'avait pas été condamné.

Néanmoins, malgré ce non-lieu, il avait fallu que Draco et Pansy annoncent leurs fiançailles à la fin du procès, comme un témoin de son innocence, puisque le père de Pansy avait témoigné en sa faveur. Si Draco rompait cette alliance, il était menacé par un nouveau procès et perdait le soutien de son beau-père. En revanche, si Pansy rompait leur alliance, son père maintenait son témoignage et Draco restait libre. Mais Pansy refusait de le laisser partir et s'accrochait à lui. Et il la détestait pour cela. Et il la trompait sans vergogne pour cela.

Il la détestait à la même mesure qu'il devait socialement l'aimer : révoltante d'être déterminée, répugnante d'être belle, odieuse d'être vertueuse, désagréable d'être appliquée et intelligente. Elle n'était plus sa meilleure amie mais sa corde de potence. Draco serra les dents.

Elle jouait odieusement de cette menace qui planait sur lui. Elle ne désirait de lui que son nom, sa fortune et quelques sentiments amoureux. Il en venait à la détester de l'avoir sauvé et il les détestait, elle et son père, de voir dans leur regard qu'il leur était redevable pour leurs gestes. Parce que pour tout le monde, il devait l'être, redevable. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant, qu'elle eut été son soutien pendant la guerre, qu'elle eut été sa meilleure amie ou même le meilleur parti qu'il eut pu souhaiter plus rien ne comptait hormis cette menace de mort qu'elle faisait planer au dessus de lui pour sa fortune.

Il sortit de la station de métro dans laquelle il avait transplané. Il prit les escalators comme trois mille autres hommes et femmes en costume et tailleur. L'air froid des docks lui souffla au visage. Tous ces moldus passaient devant la Tamise sans la voir, pressés qu'ils étaient d'entrer dans leurs bureaux. En levant la tête, il lut rapidement les cours de la bourse qui défilait sur le mur d'un immeuble. Malgré sa contrariété, il fut satisfait : les actions sorcières, et particulièrement celles des grandes sociétés de Sang-Pur se trouvaient en hausse.

Happé par le flot de la City, il entra à son tour dans l'immeuble de sa compagnie. Un vent de fierté l'envahit et gonfla ses poumons. Sa société de placements boursiers qu'il avait créé grâce à son nom et à l'influence des Malfoy dans le monde sorcier avait prospéré, bien malgré la condamnation de ses parents après la guerre et les accusations qui avaient pesé sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sortit de l'ascenseur. Une fièvre appliquée régnait. Des dossiers volaient dans tout les sens, sortant d'un bureau pour en atteindre un autre et de grands écrans étaient disposés au centre, rediffusant en direct les cours de la bourse. Une agitation passionnée régnaient dans les bureaux de Malfoy's Company.

Son regard se posa sur une jeune femme qui se dirigeait droit vers lui. Elle portait un tailleur qui épousait sa taille fine. Il arqua un sourcil en remarquant que ses hanches roulaient plus audacieusement qu'a l'ordinaire. Tout en marchant, elle donnait des indications à sa plume qui notait, à la lettre, ses exigences, sans lâcher du regard Draco. Un sourire vicieux fendait ses fines lèvres.

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, susurra-t-elle, vos associés vous attendent dans la salle de réunion et le ministère vous a envoyé une lettre.

Draco hocha la tête et s'empara des dossiers ainsi que de la lettre qu'elle lui tendit. Il la détailla avec un dernier regard chargé de concupiscence et il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Une perte de temps cette réunion… Il savait qu'il était entouré d'incapables et il prit place dans son fauteuil en cuir sans un mot pour ces hommes installés autour de la grande table.

La réunion se déroulait, ennuyeuse, et montrait des chiffres qui illustraient essentiellement des courbes, des profits et des taux que Draco regardait sans conviction. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque l'état de sa société, mieux que l'ensemble de tous ces actionnaires minoritaires qui lui servaient d'associés.

Pour le moment, ce qui attirait l'attention de Draco était la petite missive envoyée par le ministère ce matin. Depuis le début de la réunion, l'envie de l'ouvrir le démangeait. Une légère appréhension retenait ses doigts sur le cachet de l'enveloppe. Il finit par le déplier lentement et, stupéfait et brusquement fébrile, il du la relire plusieurs fois :

_« Monsieur, _

_En rigueur de l'article 2913, paragraphe B :__** Toutes lois passant devant le conseil constitutionnel, touchant de près ou de loin à la modification législatif du ministère, doivent avant tout êtres examinées, approuvées et signées par deux départements du ministère de la magie. **_

_Suite à une erreur de procédure qui concerne la validité de votre projet de loi, à savoir qu'il n'a été ratifié que par le département des finances, nous vous informons que ce dit projet sera réexaminé entièrement par un deuxième département qui prendra en charge votre dossier._

_L'administration législative »_

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda une voix autour de la table.

Draco froissa le parchemin, se leva et, sans plus de manière, quitta la salle de réunion. Il fallait qu'il trouve Zabini !

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il travaillait sur l'élaboration et la ratification de cette loi en collaboration avec son meilleur ami. Il formait une équipe aussi efficace que celle qu'ils formaient pendant la guerre : Draco avait créé le projet, l'avait rédigé, avait séduit des secrétaires et payé des notables pour leur avancement tandis que Blaise s'appliquait à tirer des ficelles pour faire adroitement voyager le dossier de bureaux influents en administratifs peu scrupuleux.

Ils n'en étaient pas non plus à leur premier coup d'essai : un gros cheque par-ci, des menaces par-là, quelques petites félonies de haut vol. Oh que oui ! Ils en avaient passé quelques unes de lois avec cette méthode. Ils savaient comment manipuler tout ce beau monde à eux deux.

L'appréhension et le stress envahirent Draco, des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis des années. Si le ministère s'apercevait de leur affaire, ils n'étaient pas dans de beaux draps… S'il pouvait se permettre de faire de l'ironie.

La corruption était une manigance élégante, une prise de risques vertigineuse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber pour corruption, que ce fut pour sa société ou pour sa réputation. Il devait absolument savoir qui avait bousculé ses plans il devait arranger l'affaire au plus vite.

Quand il arriva dans le hall des cheminées du ministère, l'agitation interrompit ses penses. Il passa devant l'immense statue du centaure et se dirigea droit vers le département des finances dans les bureaux de son cher Blaise.

Il balaya le bureau de sa secrétaire d'un rapide regard et trouva son meilleur ami, penché sur le bureau de la charmante demoiselle. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge. Agacé d'être interrompu, Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu m'en verras désolé d'interrompre ce moment si… intense, lança amèrement Draco en bousculant Blaise qui, déconcerté, perdit l'équilibre. Mais il faut qu'on parle !

Draco poursuit son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Blaise, suivi par celui-ci et il s'installa dans le fauteuil de son ami. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Je vois que tu es déjà courant… Commença le fonctionnaire, amusé, en se servant un verre de whisky Pur Feu.

- Que le dossier a été rejeté ? Ironisa Draco, agacé. Comment j'aurais pu manquer une chose pareille !

- Je savais que les potins n'étaient ton fort, marmonna Blaise en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. C'est donc cette histoire de dossier qui te met de si mauvaise humeur. Ne t'inquiète pas ! On trouvera bien une solution.

- Pour toi, la situation n'a pas l'air de poser problème ! S'exclama Draco. Tu sais ce qu'on risque si on plonge pour corruption ? Toi, ta place au ministère et moi… ma réputation et ma liberté par la même occasion. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait de nombreux virements depuis des comptes de ma societe. Ca ne passera pas inaperçu.

- Je te dis qu'il n'existe aucune trace écrite de ces virements. J'ai personnellement pris soin de falsifier la réelle destination de tous ces transferts d'argent.

- J'espère bien car c'est ma societe qui finance ta campagne pour le poste de directeur du département ! Si je coule, tu coules. Ta carrière politique s'arrêtera avant même d'avoir commencé.

Blaise resta sans un mot quelques instants. Il prenait conscience de la faiblesse de leur entreprise.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Finit-il par demander à mi-voix.

Draco se détendit enfin en entendant le ton nerveux de son ami et se redressa.

- Je veux que tu me trouves quel est ce nouveau département qui va prendre en charge le dossier afin qu'on puisse régler l'affaire le plus vite possible.

Blaise se redressa d'un bond. Il posa son verre sur la table. Il s'empara précipitamment de sa plume et d'un parchemin et rédigea en quelques lignes une lettre à l'attention de l'administration législative.

- On devrait obtenir une réponse dans quelques minutes, balbutia-t-il avec une petite voix après avoir envoyé le courrier volant.

Il s'assit en face de Draco, l'air soucieux. Le jeune héritier se trouvait assez satisfait de la pression qu'il mettait sur Blaise. A son tour, il alla se servir un verre.

- Mais dis-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix intrigante, puisque tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas fort en potins, que fallait-il que je sache ?

Blaise prit une légère respiration. Il était amusé.

- Potter a fait une nouvelle scène à Ginny. Il veut qu'elle arrête de me fréquenter jusqu'à la signature des papiers du divorce…

- Quelle idée tu as toi aussi de te mettre avec une gourgandine dans son genre !

Le papier volant de Blaise entra à nouveau dans la pièce, surprenant le jeune homme nerveux, et se posa sur le bureau devant lui.

- Attends ! Reprit-il avec amusement alors qu'il décachetait la lettre. Tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! Il lui a fait une scène en plein milieu du département de la défense. Ginny était hors d'elle. Le scandale a fait le tour du ministère en une après-midi…

- Cet homme n'a aucun amour propre, se désola Draco.

Blaise devint soudainement livide alors qu'il relisait la brève missive qu'on venait de lui renvoyer.

- Quoi ? Demanda Draco.

- Le département qui reprend en charge le dossier est le département des intérêts moldus.

- Et ? S'impatienta-t-il, sans comprendre le lien que Blaise semblait faire.

- Et c'est Hermione Granger qui doit donner sa signature pour valider le projet.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer.

- Je crois, murmura Blaise amusé par l'ironie de la situation, qu'il va falloir que tu remettes le couvert avec elle si tu veux obtenir cette signature…

* * *

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews par Orgueil :

Appl3 d'Or : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments sur l'écriture. J'ai travaillé ce troisième chapitre avec autant d'application. Quant à la qualité de l'intrigue et des personnages, c'est Entschuldigung qu'il faut complimenter. En espérant que la suite te plaise

Amandine9523 : J'espère que ce petit retour dans le passé ne gâchera pas ton impatience de savoir comment Draco compte faire valider son projet par Hermione. Merci.

Shoushoo : Merci pour Entschuldigung vu qu'elle imagine le caractère des personnages (notamment le duo Draco/Blaise) et l'intrigue (sauf Ron xD). Merci à toi pour cet encouragement. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire.

Estrella'zz : Deux cerveaux pour une fic', c'est explosif. Enfin bref ! Merci beaucoup pour tout.

Lovehermydrago : Merci pour tous ces compliments. J'espère que la suite va t'enthousiasmer autant. Et oui, il s'est bien passé un truc entre nos deux tourtereaux, on verra sa plus tard

Roze Potter : Il faut toujours qu'il y ait une review qui remonte le moral. Cette fois-ci, c'était la tienne. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Merci beaucoup.

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Hermione froissa la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir. Une douce satisfaction s'insinua dans ses veines : l'ivresse d'un certain pouvoir, celui d'avoir les cartes du jeu entre ses mains. Un sourire inhabituellement avisé glissa sur ses lèvres. Si ses calculs de stratégie étaient exacts, Malfoy passerait le pas de la porte du département des Intérêts Moldus avant la fin de la semaine, peut-être même plus tôt. Elle imaginait déjà sa conduite hautaine : il serait méprisant, chercherait à l'humilier, à l'intimider. Un frisson d'adrénaline courut à travers tout son corps. Quel n'était pas le comble que cette confrontation la rendait impatiente ? Elle n'avait pas connu cette impatience depuis longtemps.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, peut-être un peu avant déjà, une monotonie qu'elle avait prise en grippe avait jeté sur son esprit et sur sa vie un voile blanc et poussiéreux. Ce dossier réveillait et excitait sans nul doute la sorcière qu'elle avait été pendant la guerre, pareil à un rebond, à un nouveau défi, une bouffée d'oxygène la même adrénaline sauvage qu'elle avait sentit, sept ans plus tôt, quand Malfoy était réapparu :

« … La lumière de l'aube perçait à travers les peirciennes tirées et venait dessiner sur les murs au papier peint décollés, des lignes pâles et régulières. Hermione s'étira dans son lit. Elle sourit. De missions massacres en heures passées à faire le guet, les courbatures du combat, fatigantes et pénibles, disparaissent par force de l'instinct de survie. Mais les courbatures après l'amour, grisantes, ne passaient pas aussi vite et lui donnaient, paradoxalement, d'autant plus de satisfaction qu'elles rendaient ses muscles douloureux. Le silence ronflant du QG de l'Ordre lui murmurait comme à une petite fille que la guerre n'existait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, et, alors qu'en frissonnant elle remontait sur elle le drap frais, elle ramenait du même coup à elle toute la tendresse que Ron lui avait donnée la nuit passée.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tout à coup le grand lit vide et froid aux draps froissés et encore poisseux de sueur lui glaça le sang dans ses veines. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle détestait quand Ron la laissait seule une fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble elle détestait Ron quand il la laissait seule après qu'il avait pris son pied. Nue et ramassée sur elle-même, elle se sentait tout à coup sale. Cette désagréable sensation qu'il avait pris son plaisir, lui en donnant accidentellement, revenait encore et encore, chaque fois et humiliante.

Sa gorge se noua alors qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser ses sous-vêtements tombées au sol. Elle ravala ses pleurs. La veille, quand elle était rentrée, roidie par trois semaines de mission, et que seuls au QG elle avait croisé Ron, le désir brusque les avait rapprochés. La tendresse de Ron… La tendresse de Ron lui avait une fois de plus donnée l'espoir que la rudesse de la guerre s'apaisait. Sentir sa peau contre elle, l'odeur dans son cou et dans ses cheveux, le poids de son corps qui l'écrasait, ses lèvres fines ses paroles érotiques au creux de son oreille et elle et sa bouche à laquelle trois petits mots trop doux avaient échappé. Rah ! Tout cela ne faisait que rouvrir sa plaie, plus sanglante et plus douloureuse qu'une plaie de guerre.

Elle soupira, elle haïssait la guerre. Elle avait en horreur le froid, l'humidité et la terreur qui avaient pris leurs quartiers dans détestait Ron pour lui faire croire qu'il la protégeait et se détestait de se laisser aller à l'illusion. Leur histoire avait durée trois ans, de la fin de leur sixième année aux premières années de la guerre. A cette époque, à la fin de leur histoire, les missions pour l'ordre du Phoenix étaient tellement risquées et fatigantes que tout le monde était sur les dents. Hermione passa un débardeur puis enfila son treillis. Harry avait un air cadavérique, Ron était désagréable et Hermione irascible. Le couple s'accrochait à la moindre contrariété. Ron lui parlait grossièrement et Hermione sortait facilement de ses gongs.

Un soir, alors qu'ils dinaient au QG après deux semaines de planque en Slovénie avec Harry et Ginny, Ron fit la réflexion à Hermione qu'elle était aussi douce qu'un Scrout à Pétard quand elle revenait de mission et qu'il aurait en horreur de se marier avec une femme comme elle.

- Tant mieux ! Avait-elle répondu hors d'elle. Qui aurait envie de se marier crétin grossier comme toi de toutes façons ?

Elle s'était levé de table et avait quitté brusquement la cuisine en s'écriant que leur histoire était finie. Plus tard dans la soirée, voire dans la nuit, alors que Ron remontait des cachots des prisonniers où il venait de terminer sa ronde et qu'Hermione quittait l'armurerie où elle avait passé la soirée à réparer les sorts de protection sur les combinaisons de combats, ils s'étaient croisés dans la pénombre du couloir, et sans un mot, ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant avec autant de brusquerie que l'agressivité répétée des combats avait mis de rage dans leur cœur. Au matin, dans leur lit froid, la rage avait disparu, et avec elle le sentiment d'être liés par de l'amour. C'était fini.

Hermione mit ses rangers. Elle gronda derechef. A force de mettre ces chaussures de militaire, elle avait la peau des pieds tannée par les cloques. Depuis leur rupture pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls au QG, ils passaient la nuit dans les mêmes draps. Il y avait dans leurs retrouvailles ce même reflux de rage jouant comme un exutoire à cette guerre absurde, en marge comme un surplus d'attirance et éreintant comme une mauvaise habitude.

Hermione prit à la volée un élastique et ramassa ses lourds cheveux dans un chignon informe et serré, comme elle aurait ramassé sa dignité avant de sortir de la chambre honteuse. Si un silence plein d'espoir avait salué son réveil, le retour fracassant d'Harry et Ginny grondait à présent dans toute la maison. On entendait les cris, les ordres les bruits des bottes sur le bois du parquet les malles qu'on empile, qu'on jette à terre. La jeune fille dévala les marches.

Des sorciers aux yeux creusés par les cernes, des fantassins blessés et sanglants, un gnome amputé de la jambe droite, une jeune mercenaire foudroyée par un Kadavera, des pleurs, un vieux soldat paralysé ils avaient tous le regard vide et les épaules bases et voutées. Encore une bataille longue, éreintante et vaine : s'ils avaient gagnés la guerre, ils souriraient, s'ils avaient perdu, aucun d'eux ne serait revenu. Une bataille vaine.

Harry debout malgré une blessure à l'épaule et inutilement vif, traversaient l'ancienne belle demeure ruinée par la guerre et donnait des ordres. Dans plusieurs chambres, on avait dressés des lits de camps pour les blessés la salle de bain servait d'hôpital de fortune la cuisine était transformée en cantine le salon, autrefois élégant, débordait d'armes, d'armures et d'outils de guerre. Le hall qui avait jadis était proprement tenu servait à présent au soldat pour décrotter leurs bottes. Ginny pansait une plaie que Seamus avait à la cuisse. Ron remontait du sous-sol.

- On peut dire que vous avez fait un sacré boulot ! Lança ce dernier à Harry et Ginny avec fierté.

Hermione serra les dents. Ce con était le seul à se réjouir d'une bataille, simplement parce qu'il y avait des prisonniers de l'autre camp. Et puis, elle avait horreur qu'il évite son regard les matins comme ceux-là où il l'avait prise et l'ai laissée seule au réveil. En même temps, elle s'agaçait elle-même pour avoir attendu tant de choses de lui. Elle approcha, le visage fermé.

- Les interrogatoires vont être croustillants ! S'exclama-t-il heureux en se tournant vers Hermione.

Elle fronça les sourcils, dure.

- Quoi ? Soupira-t-il agacé.

- Rien, gronda-t-elle en le dépassant.

Quel con… Quel hypocrite ! Un voleur, un pilleur, un pirate ! Quel con…

- On repart au combat en Ecosse, continua-t-il avec le même air ravi qu'il était le seul à arborer.

- Et on repart quand ? Marmonna Hermione sans enthousiasme.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi quand je disais « On ». Toi, tu restes au QG.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! S'écria Hermione en faisant volte-face.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux puis se mit à rire. Hermione, peu amen, resta sévère. Il tourna les talons et partit dans le salon qui servait d'armurerie.

- Ron ! Aboya-t-elle. Explique-moi ce que cela veut dire !

Il haussa les épaules et monta vaguement les mains.

- Harry n'a simplement pas besoin de toi pour cette mission.

- Et pourquoi aurait-il plus besoin de toi que de moi ? J'ai toujours été meilleure que toi au combat. J'ai toujours été meilleure que toi dans tous les domaines !

Ron ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit grand son sac et commença à le remplir, indifférent. Hermione bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle se mordait les joues, frustrée.

- Je vais voir Harry, finit-elle par lâcher. J'irai en Ecosse !

Elle tourna les talons.

- La mission a plus de change de réussir si tu n'es pas là… Murmura Ron avec acidité.

Hermione stoppa net.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? S'emporta-elle.

Ron soupira.

- Tu as encore trop de sentiments pour moi. Tu foutrais tout en l'air lors de notre dernière mission.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur se mit à battre fort. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser cette dernière mission : c'était au Pays de Galle deux mois plus tôt, et si elle avait révélé leur position, c'était pour lui sauver la vie, à lui, ce con. Qu'aurait-il fallu qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle le laisse mourir ? Il peut-être mieux valu : après tout, à qui aurait manqué ce con, à part à elle ? Et en même temps, elle gronda de fureur au fond d'elle-même : il avait raison au fond ce sentiment d'abandon au réveil, ce ton amer et faux, ce foutu désir qui revenait chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'intimité de ses yeux et respirait la fragrance de sa peau cette frustration. Elle se révoltait contre elle-même qu'il ait raison. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Son amour propre rougissait de honte.

- Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi, idiot, reprit-elle d'une voix posée, se persuadant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu hier, continua-t-il sur le même ton las.

Hermione s'empourpra. Elle se détestait au moins autant pour avoir laissé échapper ces trois mots trop doux qu'elle le détestait pour l'avoir poussé à le faire. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle avait voulu reparler de cette nuit. Elle se reprit, amère.

- Si tu ne me sautais pas dessus à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seuls au QG aussi… Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix forte et pleine de reproches.

Ron soupira.

- Tu es toujours consentante...

Quelle mauvaise foi ! Aurait voulu crié Hermione. Mais elle resta pourtant muette. Il avait raison. Ron la dégoutait. Elle sentait monter en elle un flot de mots vulgaires. Elle avait horreur de cette plaie qu'il frottait avec tant d'indifférence.

- Je prends juste mon pied avec toi, Ron. Rien de plus. Et puis, c'est moi qui ais mis fin à notre histoire.

Elle tourna les talons derechef et partit.

- J'espère que tu en es persuadée ! Lui lança Ron, toujours assis au salon.

- La ferme ! Lui cria la jeune femme, sans remarquer qu'à nouveau, tout le monde avait assisté à leur esclandre.

Il l'agaçait ! Elle le détestait. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Son indifférence lui crevait le cœur. Elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle voulait combattre. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain qu'on avait transformée en hôpital de fortune.

Harry, à présent muet et abattu, laissait Ginny panser sa plaie. Elle lui murmurait des paroles douces et réconfortantes. Leur intimité rare et précieuse gêna Hermione. Elle aurait voulu les laisser seuls un petit moment. Mais elle ne pouvait retenir sa colère. Elle voulait clarifier les choses.

- Je pars en mission avec vous en Ecosse, déclara-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Pas maintenant Hermione, soupira faiblement Harry.

Ginny et lui avaient un air d'outre-tombe. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se battre, il n'avait plus envie de se battre que se soit contre Voldemort, les mangemorts ou même contre elle. Hermione le savait. Harry devait se douter qu'elle n'allait pas se soumettre à sa décision. Il allait être ferme avec elle : pour ce qu'il pensait être la tranquillité de Ron et le bon fonctionnement de l'Ordre. Oh ! Toujours comme un frère, il dirait qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il avait peur de la perdre, qu'elle était trop distraite avec Ron à ses côtés. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle imaginait déjà dans ses yeux le reproche de sa dernière mission avec Ron. Elle n'en put plus. Elle serra les poings et quitta la pièce, le pas décidé.

- J'irai.

- J'ai dit non, Hermione, gronda Harry d'une voix forte. Tu ne quitteras pas le QG tant que je ne t'en aurais pas donné l'ordre.

Il s'était redressé, et alors qu'Hermione s'était figée à ses mots, il la dominait par la taille, la colère et l'autorité. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

- Pourquoi ça serait forcément moi ? Pourquoi Ron ne resterait pas au QG, lui ? Après tout, c'est de sa faute si j'ai été obligé de révéler notre position. Et puis, tu sais que je déteste être inutile.

- Qui t'as parlé de rester inutile ? Tu prendras en charge les interrogatoires, décida-t-il en se rasseyant.

- Des interrogatoires ? S'interloqua Hermione, prête à contester à nouveau. Personne plus que Ron ne préfère les interrogatoires. Ce n'est pas juste !

- Hermione, soupira Harry. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force avec toi…

Il avait désigné sa baguette qu'il tenait à portée de sa main. La jeune fille gronda. Elle quitta la pièce. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Elle croisa Ron et l'envoya se faire foutre sans délicatesse. Pour le moment, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de se défouler, de passer ses nerfs. Une mission en Ecosse l'aurait aidé à se canaliser, à reprendre sa combativité vis à vis de Ron. Elle avait besoin de transférer toute sa colère et toute cette énergie brûlante dans quelque chose de dur : le ventre de Ron, un mur, une mission. Elle avait besoin d'action. Elle avait besoin de partir, de fatiguer son corps, d'user son esprit, d'échapper à l'intelligence vicieuse de la guerre et à ce massacre amoureux alimenté par la sensualité qu'elle voyait en Ron. Elle ne voulait plus penser, anéantir son corps pour anéantir son esprit. Elle en voulait à Ron, elle en voulait Harry. Toute cette guerre la chamboulait, lui retournait les tripes, et se battre contre eux, c'était comme mourir à petit feu encore et encore. En temps de guerre, c'est chacun pour soi et tous pour la tête du mouvement. Hermione avait envie de vomir. Elle le répétait, elle le murmurait, elle voulait l'expier : elle détestait Ron. Mais pour le moment, il fallait obéir aux ordres.

Elle dévala les marches d'escalier menant au sous-sol. L'odeur putride de l'humidité et du sang lui prit les narines et bloqua ses poumons. Elle serra les poings. Comment, humains qu'ils étaient avant la guerre, en étaient-ils arrivés à torturer d'autres humains comme eux ? Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit non plus. A mesure qu'elle avançait, ses pas clapotaient dans les flaques d'eau, de boue ou de sang. Une faible lumière de néon blanc verdâtre éclairait les murs clairs et couverts de moisissure. Le couloir était long et semblait sans fin. Des gémissements suintaient, coulaient sous les portes des cellules comme la brume souillée de la mort.

La guerre arrive à faire des objets avec des hommes, des objets répugnants de la mort, désireux de violence, désireux de mort, désireux de torture, et désireux d'être envoyés en missions… Les hommes de guerre sont des hommes qui obéissent. S'ils ont des sentiments, ils les oublient s'ils ont des idées, elles sont écrasées par la hiérarchie et la propagande s'ils ont des envies, ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir d'autres désirs que ceux qu'on leur fait ressentir. Ils n'ont pas le droit, et ne le peuvent pas : à quoi d'autre penser au milieu des massacres qu'à sauver sa peau et celles de ceux qui vous entourent ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, avec l'idée de se rebeller contre le système, mais pas avec l'envie de tout révolutionner, puisqu'on lui avait pris l'envie.

L'air lui manquait. Elle porta une main à sa gorge. Cet endroit lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se retourna. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain peut-être, elle mènerait les interrogatoires. Pas aujourd'hui. Son front était brûlant.

Alors qu'elle atteignait les escaliers, deux gardes escortaient un prisonnier.

- Par la culotte en dentelle de Merlin, c'est le dernier ! S'exclama l'un des deux.

- Oui t'sa ! C'est un sacré dur de la Lande, s'couillu-là, asserta le second.

Hermione s'arrêta au bas des marches pour leur permettre de descendre. Avec la lumière en contre jour, elle ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages. Cependant, elle devina à l'accent des deux gardes qu'il s'agissait de deux mercenaires. Le prisonnier, tête baisse, se faisait porter. Ses pieds trainaient et tapaient mollement sur les pierres des marches. Elle avait du mal à discerner un « dur » derrière cette ombre-là. Ses mains menottées étaient séparées l'une de l'autre par une barre de bois. Sa tête lourde roulait à chaque balancement. Des cheveux clairs tombaient sur son visage pâle. A mesure qu'ils avançaient et que le contre-jour se faisait moins fort, elle devinait des muscles de sorcier de combat sous ses haillons de prisonnier. Elle se recula un peu plus pour les laisser passer. Le prisonnier releva la tête.

- Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Il eut un sourire narquois qui s'étira malgré ses traits fatigués. Il se redressa et les gardes s'immobilisèrent.

- Tu connais la p'tite dame, le couillu ? Demanda le premier.

Malfoy coula un regard hâve sur le corps d'Hermione et passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Son corps parut soudainement revigoré.

- Je ferais bien de toi mon quatre heures, Granger, si je n'étais pas prisonnier et que tu n'étais pas… une Sang de Bourde, lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et elle balança une droite bien leste dans la mâchoire du jeune homme. La tête de Malfoy retomba, lourde. Les deux gardes la regardaient, les yeux ronds. Un filet de sang coula de la bouche du prisonnier sur le sol, formant une petite flaque brune. Il releva douloureusement la tête en riant avec des soubresauts.

- Deux baffes… La plupart des gens serait morts pour moins que ça.

Hermione serra le poing. Elle avait mal.

- Tu ne devrais pas tant te gêner pour moi, répliqua-t-elle acide. Emmenez-le en cellule ! Je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Elle baissa la tête et reprit son pas. Pourtant, elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le mouvement que Malfoy profita de la diversion qu'avait créée leur échange chez ses deux gardes pour balancer son coude dans l'estomac de l'un d'eux et ses mains menottées dans la mâchoire du deuxième. Souffles coupés, les deux mercenaires lâchèrent prise et Malfoy profita de l'occasion pour se ruer dans l'escalier.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione se précipita dans les escaliers à sa suite et sauta sur son dos. Ils basculèrent tous deux en arrière et roulèrent jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Les marches martelèrent le dos d'Hermione mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le palier, elle sur lui et lui face contre terre, écrasé par tout le poids de la jeune fille. Elle avait bloqué les mains du jeune homme derrière sa nuque, lui cassant les épaules. Il étouffa une plainte.

- C'est bon, Granger, tu m'as eu, coassa-t-il avec la poitrine comprimée et le souffle court, puis il remua légèrement et ajouta avec la même voix grisée dont il avait usé auparavant : si tu savais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas senti une femme aussi proche de moi, Granger… Je crois que je pourrais même coucher avec toi.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Lui cracha la jeune fille en se redressant.

Elle lui écrasa du même coup le tibia et il laissa un échappa un long gémissement de douleur. Elle avisa les deux gardes et désignant le corps maté et inerte de Malfoy, leur lança :

- Balancez-le dans une cellule ! Je me chargerai de son interrogatoire demain.

Sans un mot de plus, elle détourna la tête et remonta au salon, puis dans sa chambre où elle rendit son estomac avant de redescendre saluer Harry, Ginny et Ron qui repartaient en mission. Sans elle… »

Elle ferma soigneusement le dossier sur son bureau. Oui, Malfoy avait le don de faire poindre en elle la fureur du combat et le travail de la force. Qu'elles soient physiques ou ici, morales.

* * *

Fin


End file.
